


Tales of a Consort

by caydenotspade



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caydenotspade/pseuds/caydenotspade
Summary: Lore entries that include my Hunter Guardian, Elwÿnn. They are either told by her or by other's that speak about her. Nothing fancy, but I thought it would be fun to write my own lore cards for my Guardian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LORE INSIGHT ONE
> 
> "We all dream, us Guardians. But Hunters? They dream the most cruelest of circumstances."

She finds herself on a plain of white daises, stretching far across the distant ground and a pleasant wind whipping through the tendrils of her hair.

She does not know where she is but something tells her to walk forward.

It’s all alright now.

They say that sometimes Hunters dream impossible things, daring things and dark things. But one thing they never speak about — whoever they may be — is the good and honest beautiful dreamscapes that elude them until death finds them once more.

It’s like a wish.  
Almost like a wish.

He calls out and he has a handful of different flowers in his arms, it’s stems reaching down to his hips and he smiles at her.  
Oh, she never knew that robots or Exo’s could smile until she met him, but here, he is reborn. He is not who she knew.  
So, she doesn’t recognize him until he says her name. It’s like a prayer and she could drown in it like the radiolarian fluid on Nessus or the toxic rains falling down on the Ishtar sink. His eyes dance in the white light around him and for a moment she wonders if this is —

An alarm blares.  
And she is once more purged into the darkness that this life grants her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORE INSIGHT TWO  
> Elwÿnn's Eulogy : Exotic Hunter Gauntlets 
> 
> "In your name, I keep what you taught me close. If you feel me near, never fear, you're never far from home."

My name is Elwÿnn.  
They say that I brought down gods and monsters that no other could. They tell stories of me below us in the Last City and when I walk those streets late at night, the people call to me and ask for stories and my well being.

Do you know that heavy feeling you get when you lie? When a group of strangers, who think of you so highly, who think of you as a savior to them, ask how you’re doing — and you have to tell a string of false words to make up for the hole that is left, do you know that feeling?

It’s what I feel.  
It’s how I’ll ALWAYS feel.

When you lay dying in my arms and the words are stripped from my throat like broken glass from a shockwave, I hadn’t known what I’d feel. It wasn’t something I imagined.

It wasn’t something that SHOULD have happened. So, here I am, left with lies and broken promises of a new dawn on the horizon and all I can hope for is that you’re smiling.

Do you see me now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORE INSIGHT THREE
> 
> A ghost’s retelling of the consort of stars.

The Traveler never gave me a name. It only gave me a purpose, it gave me a form and sight to see in shades of brilliance that others would call astral and grey.

It gave me nothing else.  
It pushed me then, when I arrived, when I formed into existence. And it was all I knew until I found you. I knew that something, someone, was waiting for me, and that it was my duty to find you.

I didn’t know what you’d look like. I didn’t know where you’d be. I didn’t know who you were or what you felt like or what happened to you. I think a hundred and forty seven years passed before I found you, your body nothing but bones hanging onto a sliver of hope that was a broken apart bow.

Your brilliance was nothing I had ever seen. It was an array of shapes and colors and fragments of stars that felt warm and like the dew on grass in the early summer morning.

But you were cold.  
Everyone says that our Guardians don’t remember their past lives, but sometimes when you speak or look my way I truly wonder if that is the case for you. You look at me as though you’re trying to remember something far away and littered with dust.  
And before I know it, the feeling and stare is forgotten, and we’re off again.

Truth is — I don’t know who or what I was. I don’t even know if I had a form before becoming a Ghost. Perhaps I just was. Perhaps the Traveler made me out of nothing so I could be something.  
But when you look at me..  
Perhaps there is an afterlife after all.  
And perhaps, just this time, we have the Traveler to thank for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORE INSIGHT FOUR
> 
> Birthright

Sometimes the others in the tower ask me if I’m alright. Sometimes my fireteam looks at me and it feels like their eyes are glass, a reflection peering back into my own. They don’t feel real on some days.  
I think that’s why they ask me such questions.

I realized long ago that we, as Hunters, aren’t alright. We have a certain gene that cascades through our bloodstream that makes us see things in the wilds that Titans or Warlocks fail to notice — a twig out of place or the air that stands still when the vibrations of the earth should be all around us. We see the unknown and the void that calls to us from so far away — no, Hunters are not alright.

I am not alright.  
But for the sake of myself and my fireteam, I think I’ll pretend to be.


End file.
